Time after time
by Destiny A. Rosewind
Summary: Endymion and Serenity's love throughout time


Time after Time  
Disclaimer: Mamoru and Usagi aren't mine I am merely borrowing them  
The song 'Time After Time' is by Cindy Lauper and I don't own it either.  
Author's Note's: This is my first time publishing a fic so please be nice   
and EMAIL Me  
Time After Time  
By: Sailor Dani Rose  
  
~(time after time) Lyin in my bed, I hear the clock tick, I think of you.   
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new. Flashbacks, warm nights,   
almost left behind. Sued case, and memories (time after time) Sometimes you   
picture me, I'm walking to far ahead. Your calling to me, I can't hear what   
you said. ~  
  
Princess Serenity looked into her lover's deep blue eyes for what was   
probably the last time in this lifetime. Endymion was going to war against   
Queen Beryl who was attacking the Earth. "I love you so much Endy." She   
whispered as she kissed him softly. Endymion held her close to him and   
kissed her with a sudden fierceness and passion that Serenity was stunned   
before she responded just as passionately. "I love you so much my princess I   
will do my best to return to your side soon." He swore. They kissed and then   
Endymion wiped the tears for Serenity's eyes and teleported back to Earth.  
  
~And you said go slow, I fall behind.(I fall behind) The second hand unwinds  
If your lost, you can look, you will find me. Time after time. If you fall,   
I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time If your lost, you can   
look, you will find me. Time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll   
be waiting Time after time. After my picture fades, and darkness turns to   
gray. Watching through windows, your wondering if I'm okay. Secrets stolen,   
from deep inside. The drum beats out of time.~  
  
  
"NOOOO!!!! Endymion!!!!! Serenity yelled. Beryl lurked in front of him with   
a deadly sword filled with dark energy. Beryl shot the deadly energy at   
Endymion and Serenity got to him just as the energy hit. "No Serenity go   
save yourself." Endymion ordered weakly. "No Endy, I can't live with out   
you. Wait for me love." Serenity grabbed Endymion's sword and thrust   
Endymion's sword into her stomach and to her heart. "I love you." they   
whispered, as they died.  
  
Queen Serenity used the last of her strength, "I won't allow it to end like   
this!" She yelled holding up the silver crystal, "Moon Crystal Power!" With   
that she sent everyone's soul but her own 1000 years into the future. "Be   
happy always." She whispered before collapsing against a pillar. From the   
time gates the guardian of time watched her queen die. "The queen is dead,   
Long live the queen." She intoned softly.  
  
  
  
~If your lost, you can look, you will find me. Time after time. If you fall,   
I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time if your lost, you can   
look, you will find me. Time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll   
be waiting Time after time.~  
  
Tsukino Usagi Serenity was two years old when her brother Tsukino Shingo was   
born. Her father walked ahead of her as she walked carrying a huge bouquet   
of flowers. As she walked by one of the rooms she heard crying she opened   
the door and walked in.  
A boy of about six years old lay crying on the bed. She touched his leg and   
he looked up, "who are you?" He asked. "Don't cry." She replied, not   
answering his question. "A dear friend of mine is leaving and I have nothing   
to give him." The boy replied. "My mommy just had a baby, I am going to be   
a big sister. Here." She handed him a rose and then she had to go. But it   
was a moment that touched Chiba Mamoru's soul for life.  
  
~And you said go slow, I fall behind.(I fall behind) The second hand   
unwinds~  
  
It had been many years since their first encounter 1000 years in fact and   
Neo-queen Serenity was in labor for the second time. She clutched Endymion's   
hand as another contraction hit her. It was time, she gave a push squeezing   
Endy's hand so hard you could hear the bones cracking. The sound of an   
infant's outraged cry filled the air. "It's a boy." Sailor Mercury said,   
checking the baby and then handing it to Sailor Neptune to be washed. Sailor   
Neptune handed the baby to Serenity and then the Senshi left the room. "Oh   
Sere, he's perfect.." Endy breathed. "he's just like you." Sere replied.   
Exhaustion took it's toll on Serenity and she collapsed into a deep sleep   
whispering, "I love you, Mamo-chan." From her post at the time gates Sailor   
Pluto grinned.  
  
~If your lost, you can look, you will find me. Time after time. If you fall,   
I will catch you, I'll be waiting Time after time If your lost, you can   
look, you will find me. Time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll   
be waiting Time after time.  
They were together again nothing else mattered.  
Time after time~  
  



End file.
